


Day in the Life of a Barista

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jaime moves to New York to live with his Abuela, gets a job working for Artemis and along side Stephanie Brown. Teen Titans are running around and with two batfam members accounted in the area it isn't a surprise there is more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be short drabbles, though please leave comments if you are interested in anything longer

Artemis slowly blinked, yawning as she pulled the blinds to her shop open. The smell of coffee slowly filling the shop as the bells on the back door rang, followed by a shuffling of feet. Grinning, Artemis turned, amused as her newest and youngest employee began his own morning routine.

Jaime would never get used to Mondays, though given the many customers with eyes ranging from bloodshot to sleep glazed he doubted anyone else really had the hang of it. Paco had teased him about having to get up early in the summer, bragging about the perks of his own night shift and how it left him free all day. Jaime would have been jealous if Brenda hadn’t told him how often Paco started to fall asleep during their dates. 

Somewhere not to far away Steph rolled around in her bed, grateful the new guy had taken over helping Artemis open the shop. The rush didn’t start for another two hours, and Steph was going to take her time getting out of bed.

Bart’s morning was going about as usual. Sitting on the table shoving handfuls of sugary cereal in his mouth he watched as Kon and Cassie scolded Tim once again for staying up too late over case files and trying to shove SOME food down the stubborn Robin’s throat. This usually required one of them holding him still so he didn’t run back to “finish up real quick I promise,” meanwhile the other moves at rapid pace to find something edible to present to their “great and powerful leader.”  
Cass sat down on the bed, clothes already shed and making sure her alarm was properly set. Her current persona didn’t have to be anywhere until closer to noon and she had only just gotten back from a stake out that had proved to be uninformative. It was not long before she was stretched out on the mattress, dead to the world for all it mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis sits back, watching as the new kid moves the dough that was prepared last night into the ovens and turns on the cappuccino machine. It was interesting, knowing that this was the same kid who had gotten into a brawl Booster Gold over a year ago, and watching him try to pass for a “normal kid”, or at least one that didn’t have a sentient piece of alien tech fused to his body.  
She was pretty sure the kid knew that she knew, particularly given how he seemed to be less covert about arguing with the scarab on his back when it was just the two of them in the shop. Still, she was more than alright with keeping an eye on one of the kids, particularly since it appeared none of the other members of their fine community of vigilantes appeared to have taken an interest.  
"Aye Dios" Jaime groaned, Khaji-Da listing all the reasons they needed to leave, that his employer and co-workers would know too much. Head banging slightly against the espresso machine, "aye menos shut UP… I need this job y necessito you to be quiet…" he paused, turning his head slowly and catching the raised eyebrow of his boss.  
Jaime tried to play it off, a nervous smile and wave before turning around and rolling his eyes heavenward and finally asking a question he had been wondering (and Khaji-Da hadn’t been answering), “and another thing, why are you talking in inglés?”  
” मी कोणत्याहि भाषेमधे बोलू शकतो. ह्या देशात इंग्लिश जास्त बोलन्यात येत म्हणून मी इंग्लिश मधे बोलत होतो. मी दुसरी भाषा वापरू शकतो तुझी इच्चा असेल तर. ” Khaji-Da responded politely.  
"I hate you"  
"well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Steph all but chirped as she patted the new kids cheek lightly before tying the back of her apron on.  
"Hey boss lady, you see my-" Artemis merely rolled her eyes, interrupting her employee with a well aimed throw of the plastic name tag. "muchos gracias senorita!"  
"mamón" Jaime shook his head, jumping as the buzzer went off before grabbing the nearest oven mitt.  
While the employees finished opening and taking care of their smaller morning crowd, not to far away a cheeky speedster and his 4 month old kryptonian clone team mate were fighting a most worthy foe.  
Kon-el was moving as fast as he could catching what projectiles he could, really not wanting another earful from the mini-bat, batman, and lex luthor over the destruction of public property. The meta laughed as he was reminded of Office Space and the memos.  
"Ya Think ME A JOKE MATE?" cried the villian in indignation even as Bart finished wrapping the rope around him and began disabling all his weapons.  
"well to be fair, your name is CAPTAIN BOOMERANG" Bart replied for him, "though the whole terrible-austrailian-stereotype thing is more pathetic and disappointing than funny"  
"what he said" was about all Kon felt like contributing to conversation. This was a fairly simply job, and as he settled down on the ground he wasn’t surprised at smaller kid suddenly at his side. Nor was he surprised by the loud growl of the boys stomach.  
Bart barely had his mouth open, “yeah yeah, go I’ll wait here with the captain loser here. Besides, our great not-leader has been giving me grief about not pulling my weight with the law enforcement side…” he was already talking to air, the boy having left at the mere utterance of the word “go”.  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the lower income area a young woman unlocked her room at the children’s center where she worked. Long blond hair tied in a pony tail and out of the way except for eggplant purple tips resting on her shoulders.Her phone buzzed in her pocket  
FROM: SHAHID K.  
TO: BAO N.

MEET TONIGHT. Y/N?

With a small smile of affection she replied with an affirmative before returning to the task at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Bart had managed to find a decent enough place to satisfy his hunger, licking BBQ sauce off his fingers as he returned to Lex Towers to give his half of the report to the rest of the team…  
Bart paused on his way, something catching his eye. Now, he wasn’t exactly NEW to this city, but it was definitely the first time he saw a person wearing skin tight black next to an unconscious man in a business suit talking softly to a small child. Similarly the first time he had ever seen a mask like THAT, covering the persons whole face and-   
Blue Beetle. Bart wasn’t sure if that was right but it was all he was able to pull up, though the accompanying details from the year before did not in anyway inspire confidence. Tensing up, he moved to try and get the kid safe, remembering the video of Beetle smacking that girl in Texas.  
"crap" the beetle seemed mildly distressed, though not by Bart’s appearance. Looking back at the child he said a few words, the little girl nodding and moving around the body to run at Bart. 

"get her home safe ok hombre?" Bart simply stared, face distorted in confusion for what felt like hours before the child tugged on his arm. He let out a long sigh before grinning his best for the kid.  
"So where would home be for you?"   
Jaime was grateful that the other guy showed up. According to the news, the guy went by Impulse, one of the speedsters like the flash. Only been on once or twice but Jaime was still kind of holding out on making friends in the super hero community.   
Though he hadn’t made much effort in that since the whole BG incident, at least not intentionally.   
Leaving the thoughts at that, Khaji-Da retracted the suit and Jaime rushed towards the back door, almost smacking into Steph,  
"whoa slow down there kiddo, the rush hour hasn’t even-" the sudden increase in traffic almost drowning out the cafe’s radio. "-well I’ll be… like maggots on fifth"  
Jaime looked at her sideways, a little horrified, only to recieve and eyeroll and a shove.   
"go get the orders I’ll start filling them…."


	4. Chapter 4

Bart sat cross-legged on the floor, another /borrowed/ shirt over his costume and tears in his eyes.  
"I am not even… BOOMERANGS like… like he got it from some sort of very specific novelty shop, BOOMERANGS BOOMERANGS BOOMERANGS" he says the last bit after throwing his arms out flailing with each word before falling back.  
Miguel shook his head laughing, “yeah that definitely beats the pendejo our fearless not-leader and I were dealing with. Sad to say but in, the penguins defense,” he cringed like saying the words tasted wrong, “at least branched out to a general bird theme.”  
With a heavy sigh Bart nodded, “yeah, how do these guys even get the money for this stuff?”  
"which one?" Tim answered, not even looking up from the work he was doing. He no longer batted an eye at the name the team had assigned him.   
"oooh are you doing homework? how risque! we might read the- no of course, it’s case files" Cassie flopped on the couch as Kon laughed. "you know, if me and spawn of baldness and krypton have to go to school I am assuming-"  
"GED" was all Tim bothered to say as he turned over a few photos before getting up to pin them on the wall, pinning in strings and making notes.  
"and the rest of us can’t because?"  
"would look to suspicious."  
"oh yes, wouldn’t want that, I mean we are so covert with Kiran and Bart here"  
"she has a point I mean, I am always in suit"  
"I’m kind of well pitch black and…"  
"-smokey, basically I think what the kids are saying, oh master strategist, is that we are not really masters of covert. So what is the point of secret identities?" if anyone asked Bart, Miguel definitely had a way with words.  
Before RR could go into his, probably winded reprisal of a moot point, Kon had lifted the bird boy out of his chair and carried him towards the kitchen.   
"Not again," Cassie muttered before getting off the couch.   
"honestly," Miguel said, breaking the following silence, "it should not take two metas to keep one hombre fed and watered."   
"ahmen" Bart whistled.  
Artemis arrived an hour before closing, taking inventory while her employee’s cleaned up before heading home. She had watched as her unknowing protege prevented a small girls kidnap, smirking when he didn’t even bother to check if the predator was even breathing. She was surprised to find that the speedster didn’t bother either. Perhaps there was less mercy for such trash. She did check after both had left, and the man was still breathing, so after picking his pockets she left him where he lay. Making note of name and address to give to a contact on the ‘proper’ side of the law.   
Jaime wasn’t sure what to say when his boss handed him a candy bar, looking at him like he was years younger than he was and he had just gotten his first gold star, “because I don’t feel like instituting a proper employee of the month” being her only explanation.   
"Later ‘Gators" Steph called as she bowed out, fingers fidgeting in her pocket, debating if she should make the call or not. By the time she made it to her apartment she had decided, sometimes it was necessary to call on family.  
"red heads anonymous, how may I assist you?"   
"hello I am calling to speak to someone about the unholy things black hair dye does to a person"  
a muffled laugh and faint sounds in the back as the phone changes, “hey there Brown how is the weather?”  
"oh you know, the news says it’s summer but the lame dime store villains keep trying to institute winter," Steph relaxes, kicking off her work pants and heading to her fridge to snag some ice cream and a spoon.   
"you would think after all the crap the do they would stop trying to fuck with the weather," her not-brother replies. "So what warrants a call from my favorite eggplant?"  
"ah not much… just guess… do you ever miss it? like," and Steph was grateful that Jason didn’t push, just waits for her to finish, "I was talking to one of the guys at work," she doesn’t specify which job, it isn’t relevant, "and I caught myself saying, you know the one about maggots to filth?"

there’s a pause, “oh, you mean the CA.”  
"yeah"  
"… sometimes? I mean to be fair I also go back every now and then, try and lend a hand… you know it’s not getting better but…"  
"yeah… yeah I know…"  
Somewhere across town Cass Cain enters a martial arts studio, disguised only with the blonde wig, though it appears to be enough. “Hey Bao, yeah Shahid is almost done,” the assistance says from the desk, pointing past the mirrored doors at the young man with damaged ginger hair. She merely grins and walks past them, eyes catching those of her younger brother.   
The grin on Damian’s face alone makes her glad she found him. Shed’s her over sized shirt and steps onto the mat, a small grin as they prepare to spar.  
Sometimes a bat just needs some family.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday. It was a monday when Bart walked into the coffee shop. One of the perks he had found, to living in new york, was the complete lack of surprise on anyone’s face at the sight of a kid in over-sized clothes, even if he is wearing almost full body spandex underneath that.  
"hey there good looking, might I ask how many of those chocolate covered sweet treats you have on hand?"  
Jaime rolled his eyes as he turned around, panic flooding for a moment before immediately closing his eyes and forcing Khaji-Da to stand down.  
"wow rude, I didn’t think i was THAT bad to look at, actually pretty sure I’m devilishly handsome most would say, not to say you swing that way or anyway, basically what I am trying to say is food, I would like to purchase some, as much of it as you have," his hands blurring as he buried them in his pockets to pull out what cash he had on him from the ‘allowance’ RR had established as his food budget.   
Jaime stared at the crumpled money, identifying at least one 5 and a 50. He kept his voice calm, there is no way this guy knows who he is  
[the one in yellow is testing us, he must be eliminated]  
'damnit, we have been OVER this, NO ELIMINATING, at least not without-'  
"wait, sorry what do you want?"   
"the chocolate things," Bart points, gesture emphasized by the following growl of his stomach, "as many as you’ve got, pronto."  
'how many is that I don't even-'  
[13 Jaime Reyes, that is the whole shelf. Hand him the food and send him away]  
Jaime moves, feeling a bit like he’s dealing with some serious whiplash, taking out the tray that had the croissants on them, setting it on the counter only to get another smack of whiplash as the kid blurs again and begins devouring the food.   
"AYE STEPH! I’m taking my break…" hopefully she can handle this better, Jaime thinks to himself.  
A loud burp practically dares him to turn back around. Bart is staring, looking almost guilty, “sorry about that man, just… was running on fumes. Here-“

Jaime stands frozen as the other teen straightened the money on the counter and with a look of concentration and a voice that was very certain, “about 6 more of those and i’ll take three of everything else and that should…. yeah this should cover it.”  
"I…" he felt a hand on his shoulder that nearly ended in blaster canons.  
"He’s good for it, here you go get the kids order I’ll take over ok?" Artemis smiled softly. Gratefully Jaime moved to start filling up the pink take out boxes with treats.   
From her position wiping tables not far off Steph caught the sad look in her boss’ eye, and couldn’t help wondering what that was all about.


End file.
